fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar
| nick=| extra3=| }} * The title of this article is sometimes called Luxus Dreyar. Luxus Dreher was a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, and is also the grandson of Makarov. Background Luxus Dreher is a 23-year-old S-Class mage who uses lightning-based attacks and various other types of magic. He was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail before he was excommunicated. Like many members of the guild, Luxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. As seen from chapter 119, Luxus felt constantly trapped by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, never got proper credit. From then on, Luxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his rights. Also from this chapter, it is revealed that his father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to get his father back since they were still family members but despite this, Makarov refused. It seems that Luxus's father started his own guild. Personality Luxus claimed to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail. He wears a pair of magic spiked headphones ("sound-pot") and is often seen smoking a cigar. Luxus also has a mysterious scar that runs down the right side of his face. Luxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guildmates. When asked to come back and assist them in the fight against the Phantom Lord guild, he laughed and refused. Luxus went on to say that Makarov was at fault for starting the fight in the first place, and that Makarov should hurry up and retire so that he could become the new leader. Luxus showed a lecherous side to his personality as he said that he'd agree to come back and help if Lucy promised to become his girl. He also tried to get Kana to strip for him if they wanted his help. In chapter 106 it reveals when he was younger, he didn't have a scar and he was a truly kind boy. While he is a likely candidate to succeed Makarov, Makarov believes Luxus's intentions are not yet right. Luxus states that when he inherits leadership of Fairy Tail, he will eliminate all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. But when Makarov thought about his succession he assumed that his mentality was a problem, so it was not really possible. He appears to have the scar on his face at a young age, as it's seen in Erza's flashback. Synopsis Garuna Island Arc Luxus first made himself known when he commented on [Gun, Natsu wanted to fight him but Marakov stopped them. Later, when it was revealed that Natsu had a S-Ranked mission, Luxus claimed he knew all about it but he didn't do anything about it. After Marakov pleaded with him to get Natsu back, Luxus declined. Phantom Lord Arc Luxus did not bother coming to Fairy Tail's aid during the war on Phantom Lord. He claimed he would help only it Lucy would become his girl. She refused him and he didn't help at all. Later, after the war ended, Luxus showed up and acted very arrogantly, mocking Shadow Gear for their defeat against Gazille Reitfox, and claiming that if he had been there, Phantom Lord wouldn't have dealt them so much damage. This aggravated Natsu to the point where he almost punched Luxus, but with his powers, he avoided confrontation, and left, stating that he would remove all weak members from Fairy Tail once he became guild master. Fighting Festival Arc Lately, Luxus (out of anger due to the "weakness" of certain members, along with the reputation that the guild has acquired) has made a play for the Guild Master's seat, itself, by having Evergreen turn Kana, Lluvia, Mirajane, Erza, Levi McGarden, Visca and Lucy to stone, and having Fried Justine lock Marakov, Natsu, and Gazille in the Guild building. His plan involved having the locked members fight each other in order to defeat him, and if they didn't, the petrified members would be turned to dust. However, with the defeat of Evergreen, at the hands of Erza, the women were released from their petrified state, removing Luxus' former hold on the guild. Because of this loss, Luxus activated the "Hall of Thunder," a spell which sets up compressed orbs (lachyma) filled with lightning that has the capabilities of causing dozens of strikes of lightning strikes through Magnolia Town. After Fried and Bixlow's losses to Mirajane and Lucy, respectively, Luxus is confronted in Caldia Cathedral by Mist Gun. After a brief discussion, Luxus reveals a secret about Mist Gun, prompting him to attack, thus beginning their battle. As their battle began, Mist Gun gained the upper hand via an illusion, only to be caught off guard by a bolt of Luxus' lightning. Once Erza and Natsu appeared at the church, Mist Gun was caught by surprise as Luxus attacked him directly, shredding the cloth on his face and revealing his appearance. Next, Erza was attacked as she looked on in shock, taking her out of the match and leaving only Natsu to face Luxus, though he still treats him as indifferent. Regardless Natsu takes him on and manages to stay on par with Luxus while the two trade blows. Only to stop when Erza recovers and sets off to of stop Luxus's Hall of Thunder. Luxus tries to stop her only to be blocked by Natsu who holds him off to allow Erza to escape, forcing Luxus to continue the battle. As they do so, both argue about the outcome of how the Luxus's plan will end with Luxus firmly believing he can't be stopped. Natsu however starts to note that Luxus doesn't really want to execute his plan and only wants Markov to give him control of the guild. Luxus constantly denies it but his expressions keep giving him away. Suddenly a report come up telling the two the Hall of Thunder has been shut down thanks to the efforts of the recovered Fairy Tail guild though they're knocked down due to the living link magic but manage to survive. Upon seeing this Natsu ask Luxus how he could run a guild if no one supports one another. Unfortunately Luxus answers "...Through Force" completely going over the edge and fully powers himself up. Natsu tries fight him but finds he no match for Luxus in his berserker state, batted around by the thunder mage till he too weaken to get back up. Luxus prepares to finish him off and fires a tremendous thunderbolt down on Natsu. Luckily for the fire mage, Gazelle appears to save him claiming Natsu as his prey. Despite a mutual dislike for one another, Natsu and Gazelle agree to team up to take down Luxus then proceed to attack him together. As Natsu and Gazille continue to land blow after blow on Luxus, they combine their respective Dragon Roar techniques causing a massive explosion. Unfortunately, Luxus rises with nothing more than his shirt destroyed, revealing a intricate tattoo on his left chest. He then tells them that he's going to show them true Dragon Slayer Magic, producing scales on his arms and charging electricity to his mouth. Before Natsu or Gazille can dodge, Luxus releases his own Thunder Dragon Roar. Although still alive, the two are paralyzed from the attack. Claiming that he will exterminate all that oppose him, including his Grandfather, he initiates the spell Fairy Law. Natsu and Gazille yell at him to stop knowing full well what will happen if he unleashes that magic. But Luxus doesn't care and continues to do so. Levy suddenly shows up and informs Luxus of Makarov's fading condition. However rather then be shocked by the news (as Natsu is) he states hes glad because his chance of being the guild master has increased. With that he unleashes Fairy Law intending to wipe out not only Fairy Tail but everyone in the town as well. However once the smoke clears, Luxus finds, to his shock, all of his targets still alive with no injury. A wounded Fried then appears and tell him the reason the spell fail: Fairy Law react to one heart to be effective against the target thus Luxus must still considers the guild to be his allies (proving Natsu statement earlier in their fight). Despite this overwhelming evidence Luxus loudly continues to deny it. Natsu, tired of his facade, manages to get to his feet, gather what little magic he has left and charges Luxus just as the lighting mage does the same. Both mages meet and strike each other head on, however Luxus is the one to deal a blow to Natsu knocking him back. Unaffected, Natsu gets up and charges again though once more is knocked down. He, however, refuses to stay down claiming to Luxus the guild doesn't belong to him. This only prompt Luxus to smack him some more but despite the damages, Natsu keeps getting back up. Extremely angered by his persistence, Luxus forms a spelled called Thunder Dragon Heaven Halberd (which looks like its namesakes) and throws it toward Natsu. Too worn out to dodge it, it look like it will indeed hit the fire mage. At the last second however, the lighting is diverted away from Natsu and onto Gazelle who uses his metal body as a lighting rod to save Natsu. Weaken from using up the last of his power in that attack, Luxus can do nothing as Natsu gathers what strength he has left and rush him. Hitting him with a multitude of fire attacks and sending Luxus flying, finally defeating him. Later, when the members of Fairy Tail are recovering so they can prepare for the postponed Fantasia, Luxus shows up unexpected at the guild house. However, instead of acting cocky or mocking other members as usual, he walks in on a recovering Makarov, who explains just what Fairy Tail is, before tearfully excommunicating Luxus from the guild. Instead of growing mad, Luxus takes it with a calm smile, and thanks Makarov for everything, before leaving his crying grandfather. Magic & Abilities Being the grandson of Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov, Luxus comes from a lineage of great magical power. His combat prowess is enough to subdue equally powerful S-Class mages, such as Mist Gun, or defeat two powerful mages simultaneously, such as Dragon Slayer users like Natsu Dragnil and Gazille Reitfox. Seen by most other who are around him as being the one the most obvious candidate to take the title of guild master after Makarov, Luxus is a frighteningly powerful opponent. Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic: Luxus is a user of Lightning magic, which allows him to control and make lighting appear from almost anywhere. The true basis for Luxus's magic is Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, giving him the power and characteristics of a Thunder Dragon, and can eat electricity to heal himself. Lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". However he has been keeping the true nature of his magic secret from the other Guild members even Makarov, and implies that Luxus trained with a real dragon like Gazille and Natsu. As it turns out however the magic was actually implanted within by his father for it to grow so he can take it out of Luxus later to sell for money. :*'Rairyuu no Houkou (''Thunder Dragon Roar): Luxus gathers electricity around his mouth and releases it in a concentrated blast. Even if the target survives, the electricity paralyzes them, keeping them from escaping his next attack. :*'Rairyuu Houtengeki (''Thunder Dragon Heavenward Halberd): Luxus will form lightning between his hands, creating a Chinese halberd made of electricity. He then hurls the halberd at the enemy. This spell is strong enough to kill a weakened Natsu, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second. *'Lightning Transformation': He can also make his body transform into lightning and quickly travel to another spot, as it's shown when Natsu attempted to punch him. When Luxus snaps, his body randomly discharges small traces of electricity from his eyes and mouth, and he looses his pupils. He physical and magical abilities seem to greatly increase, as well as his defensive power. *'Living Link Magic': This is a technique which returns an appropriate attack, centered around the form of magic it is connected with. Meaning, if someone attacks what this type of magic is bound to, the result would be an immediate counter attack. *'Hall of Thunder': multiple lachryma are filled with enormous amounts of lightning magic and suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of lachryma orbs. This spell is powerful enough to destroy the entire town of Magnolia. If the orbs are destroyed by an outside force, the attacker is instantly electrocuted through Living Link Magic. *'Raging Bolt': Luxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target, possibly completely vaporizing him. The full effect of this technique on an individual was not seen as Natsu was pulled out of the way by Gazille before it could hit. *'Fairy Law': The same magic Makarov used to defeat Jose; it targets all that the user sees as enemies and eliminates them. Only those the user sees as allies or neutral will remain unscathed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's spirit, and he can not lie to this magic. Trivia * According to Polyushka, Luxus was inadvertently killing Makarov during the Fighting Festival arc. * Luxus's magic isn't truly Dragon Slayer-based, as said by his father. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members